In a dark dream Tula
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: AU : Post ROTK but you have to consider that Aragorn is not yet king. No slash, no romance. Thank you so much for you help Vicky !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The return of Legolas**_

Aragorn held in his hands a letter which filled him at the same time with joy but also worried him. A missive that had just arrived from Mirkwood. He read the message again for the third time then raised his head, sighing. He met the glance of Lord Elrond, who had also received a parchment. The content of the message was apparently the same one for both of them, as the wrinkled eyebrows of the elf Lord did not predict anything good.

"Does your message say when Legolas arrives?" asked Elrond. "My letter does not specify."

Aragorn handed his paper to his adoptive father without answering. His one had read:

"_Dear friend of_ _Rivendel, I send my young son, Legolas, to you. He never openly speaks to me about what happens in his life, but this time, I cannot make him talk to me. I must make the transfer of power with my elder son in the next days and I will like as much as Legolas is not there, only Valar know what he could invent like humiliation to be made to us undergo. He will follow the messenger of this fold with a few days of delay; I had to gather an escort for him. Can you, you who you say is `his friend', make sure that he remains in Rivendel?_

_Thanking you in advance._

_Thranduil_

Elrond raised an eyebrow astonished.

"The king carries you in his heart so that I read. What could have happened to him to banish Legolas from his palace the day before such an important ceremony? I know that father and son hardly get along, but knowing Legolas, I doubt that he voluntarily would attack his family's honour."

Aragorn angrily blew between his teeth.

"You know very well, Elrond, that Legolas is very discrete. Generally all elves are, and Legolas above all is particularly discrete. I think that his father seeks an excuse to banish him, more or less definitively, of Mirkwood. He preferred his older brother, and does not waste an occasion to let him know it."

"That is very harsh indeed! Let us wait to know Legolas' version of the story. He will explain his behaviour to us. However, no matter what he did or didn't do, he is not naive, and is likely to arrive feeling cut down to be thrown out of his palace thus. Let us prepare a cordial welcome for him and support him as best we can. If Thranduil is not truthful with me, I shall treat Legolas like a son."

Aragorn agreed. A very great desire to read the missive intended for Elrond tortured him, but he was not going to give in to it. However, his letter contained something different from his fathers. He himself had been surprised and grained, more than happy to re-examine his dear friend soon, though he felt anxious from the terms of his visit. He felt that his father had hidden something from him. Had it seemed to him that he had insisted a little on the fact of accommodating Legolas and, how had his father said? "To support him". These were not words that the Lord elf employed without thinking. He wanted to transmit an indirect message to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at the elf opposite him and Elrond knew that his attempt to warn his son had been received. But in the eyes of Estel there shone a sharp concern. The old elf could not torture his son with the unknown for several days, so, regretting the gesture already, he thrust his parchment into Aragorn's hand and left.

With slight hesitation, Aragorn unfolded the paper. What he read worried him more than what he could have imagined.

_Dear friend healer, powerful Lord Elrond._

_Thus that I explain in the second letter intended for the human friend of Legolas, I send to you my son for one undetermined period. I hope that he will not be for you the same weight that it is he here. Lately, he aggravates us deeply. He remains dumb when one speaks to him, pretending he does not hear us. I tried to reason with him, but made no progress. It seems obvious that he is jealous of his brother, who is soon to be crowned. To avoid any risk of an unhappy gesture with regards to the future king, I am sending him away. He will undoubtedly be more comfortable with you._

_If you have a few minutes to devote to him, examine him, he is acting very strangely as of late._

_With my thanks, _

_Thranduil, King of Mirkwood._

Aragorn, as he had done for the words which were intended to him, read the letter once more, slowly. He examined its details, incredulously. Legolas was a "weight" to his father? Legolas would have "an unhappy gesture" towards his brother?

The elf that had been spoken of in this letter was completely unknown to Aragorn.

He understood Elrond's concern. Thranduil had never been close to his youngest son. This description was an understatement to the relationship they had with one another and Aragorn believed that Thranduil did this purposely. Aragorn, was afraid for him. He was even more concerned as his friend had the symptoms. Elrond had undoubtedly thought this too. As for the assumption that Legolas is jealous, this was not easily believable. The Prince of Mirkwood had made it clear that he did not wish to rule. He knew since his youth than it was not to be his destiny, and appeared to completely accept it.

'But between what Legolas let appear on his face and what he really thought, were worlds apart,' whispered a small, unpleasant voice, deep in Aragorn's conscience. And although he was inclined not to believe it, this thought cut deep. When his elf friend had a problem, Aragorn had to push him very hard to make him speak. Legolas did not like to be the centre of attention, so friendly as he is. He was always very discrete, kept away and seldom revealed his thoughts. So Aragorn was very concerned about the elf that was going to arrive here in a few days.

He did not think that he could change character in so little time in the life of an elf. Because if he had changed, he would no longer be the friend Aragorn knew, which was so invaluable to him. On the other hand, which was more likely, was that Legolas had not changed and that he was sick, or unhappy.

Aragorn sighed. He knew that for any person who wanted to be friendly with the elf, one needed patience and perseverance to understand him. He was not surprised with childhood that he had had, and still the current treatment which he received from his family, that was summarized with daily humiliations and much mental anguish. Legolas' life was quite hard in Mirkwood. It would be harder still after having known friendship and solidarity within the fellowship of the Ring, overlooking the time where he knew only the distant friendship from Aragorn.

He massaged his temples. A migraine tortured him, and there was little chance that it would be gone before the arrival, and the explanations, of Legolas. The hardest thing from now on would be to have patience until his arrival.

Four days later, a scout from Rivendel returned to announce the arrival of Legolas and his escort in less than one hour. He said he was to transmit his complete message only to Lord Elrond. Aragorn did not pay so much attention to the blow to his ego as he was too happy to finally re-examine his old friend. He moved towards the stables, with the idea to join the newcomers and to accompany them to the city. But Elrond emerged just before he started to prepare his horse, with a serious face.

"Let them come Aragorn."

"Why? He is my oldest friend, he would not understand if i were not there to receive him with dignity!"

"Remain here, by pity. It is useless that you see _that_ before the hour."

Aragorn did not understand.

"You wanted Legolas to receive a good welcome. Now you want to prevent to me from being happy with his arrival?"

"The scout was carrying disconcerting news and I would prefer that you were with us at the time of their arrival. I do not want you to be confronted alone by them alone."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what is happening!"

Aragorn had started to panic a little. Was Legolas wounded? Did he have an accident on the road?

Elrond looked at Aragorn and knew that he would know the truth soon. He did not want his son to face _that_ alone. And if he told him he was sure that Aragorn would saddle his horse and leave, sword in hand, to meet his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all ! I'm sorry, I know this update is very late. But as you know, english is not my native language so I need to translate from french, and it takes a lot of time ! And you so much Vicky for helping me !

Chapter Two; General Misunderstanding

Shortly after, a horn sounded, announcing the arrival of the guests. Elrond had to send a message, declaring he wanted the main square and path clear and empty of people. The announcement baffled the people but the elves trusted their Lord and obeyed. Only Elrond and Aragorn, increasingly restless, we on site, waiting for the visitors. Aragron noticed, out of the corner of his eye, two guards and a healer who patiently waited behind them. Neither their presence nor the fact of who they were, armed guards and a healer, reassured him in the least.

Finally the sound of hooves reached the Ranger's ears. A soldier of the escort could be seen. Then Legolas on an anonymous horse appeared. Aragorn gave a big smile and ran to meet him.

Legolas seemed distant and a bit …frightened? Surprised, Aragorn slowed his run to wait for the cohorts. Two more soldiers tailed the procession. Unconsciously Aragorn thought it a lot of soldiers for a Prince Assassin.

When Legolas lifted his head, he saw Aragorn awaiting him. The elf closed his eyes and, to Aragorn's great astonishment, toppled off his horse.

Aragorn caught him but almost missed and so set him carefully down. Elrond rushed towards them and knelt over the unconscious elf. He undid the cape covering the Prince's torso and, under the incredulous eyes of his son, revealed it.

Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes. He now understood why the old elf lord had told him not to meet them. If he had, he probably would have been seriously injured by his friend's "escort". Escort! He couldn't believe what he saw. This was no escort, but a guard. They treated Legolas, his dear friend Legolas, as a prisoner!

Indeed, Legolas' hands were bound. Linked together with a thick rope of hair, tied tight, so tight that the elf's wrists bled from the burn of the rope.

Elrond drew a knife from his belt to cut it and called the guards to carry the elf to a room where he could receive aid and be looked and examined thoroughly. But no sooner did the guards move in to seize Legolas, Aragorn glared and gave them a look that made them retreat.

"I'll take him myself."

Elrond rose and proceeded the Ranger, who pulled his friend close to him. A few steps away from the room prepared for Legolas, the elf stiffened. Aragorn, afraid of hurting the elf, loosened his grip and called for Elrond, who turned to them.

Aragorn laid Legolas down, while keeping him sitting in his arms. The elf opened his eyes and found the worried ones of his brother in arms'.

"Estel," Legolas whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yes, you have nothing to fear." Answered Aragorn.

Amazed, he watched his elven friend turn his head away to hide the tear that trickled from his eye.

His friend was crying? Maybe it was relief to finally be freed from whatever had happened before his arrival? But the elf undeceived.

"I never wanted you to see me like that." He whispered before closing his eyes.

So it was a tear of shame. Aragorn didn't know what to think. He looked up at Elrond who, with his elven hearing, had heard every word. He wore a sad look and, upon eye contact with his foster son, nodded his head in a way that signalled for him to leave.

The ranger looked once more upon his friend, without knowing whether he was unconscious or just turned away. He felt ill. He had insisted in taking Legolas in, not abandoning him, but now he felt like he was turning against him.

Elrond said nothing but he regarded Aragorn with a look that left no room for protest. He whispered the same to the Healer who had accompanied him, bidding him to do the same.

"The wounds of the Prince of Mirkwood don't seem very serious, I can tend to him myself." He whispered.

Moreover he wanted to have a talk with the elf, examine him properly and, after the words the elf had let slip, he preferred his son did not stay.

Aragorn had a moment of hesitation but, at the insistence of his father, reluctantly left the room, locked the door and went to sit a little bit away so he could see the exit easily and watch for his father coming out.

In the room, Legolas opened his eyes. He watched the elven Lord who watched him. Legolas averted his eyes first and pretended to begin to rise.

The elven Lord stopped him.

"Where do you think I'll let you go without examining you and treating you?" Elrond said.

"I don't need to be examined. These strings were just too tight …"

"Do you take me for a fool? I'll heal and you'll tell me everything. If you want it to remain between us, it shall but you will not get out of this room in such a state. You're weak, hungry, hurt you come to me tied up by your father's soldiers and I have to pretend not to notice? Do you think me so unconcerned about you?"

The younger elf stirred and replied in a voice dryer than he wanted it to be.

"I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself."

"Leave your pride aside for a moment. You do not deceive me." Then he added with a smile, in a more friendly tone, "I am not your enemy, Legolas. Whatever could have happened, I'm sure you're not guilty. I've known you since you were very young, Legolas, even partly raised you, remember? I know you have a pure soul, elf!"

Maybe that is your greatest misunderstanding, thought Elrond sadly to himself. He knew the family of the patient and, although abuse was not the right word to use, he could think of no other.

"Tell me Legolas!"

And Legolas told.

In the hallway, sitting on a chair, Aragorn was leaning his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands. He sat up straight when he saw his adoptive father come out and shut the door quietly behind him.

Once he was nearer, Aragorn stood and gave his father a questioning look.

"He is fine. He sleeps at the moment. I gave him a potion to calm him. He was exhausted. He must eat a little soon but I do not want to bother him more now."

"Is he okay?" Aragorn asked.

"Physically, yes he will be. Mentally, he has just had a very trying event, it will take time and patience for him to heal and a lot of help from you son."

"What has he told you?" The ranger asked.

"It is his decision to tell you or not," Elrond shook his head, "He is fragile and his pride wounded, I cannot betray his confidence and I want him to continue being able to trust, no matter what, you and me."

"You're right … What can I do for him? How can I reassure him, support him? Show him that whatever has happened, I will not judge, I remain his friend, even if he chooses to keep this a secret." Aragorn answered his own question.

Elrond smiled, proud of his adopted son, who held such an honest friendship.

"Make sure you let him know this. Also make sure he drinks and eats something nourishing when he wakes. Distract him, change the thoughts in his head, but do not tire him. You know he does not admit when he is exhausted and he wants you to be quiet."

Aragorn smiled at his father and nodded. When Elrond descended the stairs, the ranger entered his friend's room.

He walked slowly to the bed in which his friend was sleeping, sat on a chair beside the bed and watched him.

He knew the potion that Elrond had given him. It would give the elf several hours of real sleep and would be most beneficial for his friend.

Legolas' face was drawn in anxiety and exhaustion and, despite that Elrond has said he was fine, seemed agitated and apprehensive in his sleep. But Aragorn had already seen his friend worried and nervous in his sleep in their common battles. There was something else, but he could not decide what.

He watched his friend more carefully, then suddenly understood. And this understanding made his hair stand on end.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn watched over Legolas for two hours. He was fuming. He paced to and fro, careful not to make a sound so as not to wake the sleeping elf. At one point the had to bite his fist to stop himself crying out with rage. He could not believe he had not felt what had happened. And most importantly why, by Valar, why did the elf not ask for help?

Legolas, susceptible to the wrath of his friend, groaned in his sleep. Aragorn paused a minute and watched him again. 'Because he is a Prince, he was raised in a harsh, loveless way, without knowing that when he had problems, friends could give him support.' The ranger put his hand over his face. 'And because he is a Prince he was forbidden to seek such assistance. He did not qualify. A peasant can, but what about a Prince? His father and brother would lose what little respect they had for him.'

But why, exactly, hadn't he been committed and treated well? He ha obviously had to suffer this treatment for some time. Elrond had told him to try and feed him, to try and get him to drink. Obviously it had been a long time since Legolas had eaten his fill. Merely thinking about it, Aragorn grew furious once more. To starve his own son! An Elf Prince too! An Elf Prince that had noticed Aragorn's anger. Beyond the twitches of anxiety evident in the elf's sleep, he saw the pale skin, bloodless lips, almost blue nails an disturbingly evident protruding bones. While the Elf had never been very sizeable and had always had translucent skin it had never reached unhealthy proportions.

Legolas groaned and gasped again. He suddenly sat up in his bed, staring. Aragorn rushed to his beside.

"It's all right! You're save in Rivendell!"

Legolas looked at him but he had an unpleasant feeling that the elf did not see him. The elf's eyes were feverish, distraught.

Worried, Aragorn leaned towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. In a second burst, Legolas jerked away violently and glared angrily at the ranger. Aragorn would never have believed the elf had looked at him with such fury in his eyes. But it passed as soon as Legolas understood who was before him.

Aragorn's heart sank. He would rather that the elf vented his anger rather than contain it. It would have been far more beneficial. Instead the anger was replaced by fear. The elf actually hunched his shoulders, as if waiting, and anticipating, the blows. The reaction startled Aragorn who sat heavily on the edge of the bed to be closer to his friend.

"Legolas, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Legolas had said it so softly that, for a moment, Aragorn believed he was dreaming.

"Why are you sorry, my friend?"

Such designation made the elf wince. He watched Aragorn with both hope and doubt in the same glance.

"Why are you sorry Legolas?" Aragorn insisted.

But the elf only closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"I'm so tired … so tired Estel …" He felt dizzy and fell back, restrained by his friend.

The elf kept his eyes closed an his breathing quickened, a little too much for the ranger's liking. He called his name but there was no response from the elf. Terrified, he called Elrond. He was there a few minutes later, frowning.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He does not seem to be unconscious but he did not answer my calls. And I think there is a problem with his breathing."

Elrond leaned forward to hear Legolas' breathing.

"Yes, he is breathing too fast, like he has a shortage of it. Leave, Aragorn," Elrond ordered, "I'll take care of it."

"No way!" Aragorn protested, "Just tell me what to do to help!"

"Then go and get some *asta* (?), cut it into small pieces and dilute it with water, it is a good remedy."

Aragorn immediately sped to the herbalist. Wasting no time Elrond placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and concentrated.

"Calm down Legolas. Tell me what is wrong. Show me where it hurts." He whispered this phrase again and again, like a mantra, pressing on Legolas' shoulders each time.

After five trials his magic seemed to end.

The Prince of Mirkwood's eyes snapped open and he gasped, "Can't breathe!"

"Show me, if you can."

With a trembling hand Legolas, half conscious, tried to lift his shirt. Elrond raised the young elf's tunic with care and stood a moment, petrified by what he saw. He never would have suspected such violence, especially between elves! He had heard of this kind of behaviour between men who were hurting each other for no apparent reason. But between elves? Never!

Elrond grabbed the scissors and began to cut the royal coat to expose the wound. When Legolas understood what he was doing, he began to struggle, so Elrond stopped his attempt for fear of hurting him more.

He would wait for Aragorn. Together they would try to calm the elf.

Willingly or unwillingly, Legolas would be healed.

Aragorn returned a quarter of an hour later. Legolas had subsided by himself and was speaking with Elrond. When the elf saw his friend he gave him a faint smile.

"I beg your pardon, Estel. I did not want to scare you."

"I know my friend but it takes more to scare me!" Aragorn smiled.

Seeing Elrond try to say something he paused and looked, enquiringly, at the Elven Lord.

"Legolas is wounded." He said, "He refuses to be examined or to be treated. Maybe you can reason with him? For my part, I gave up in my attempt, but I wanted to give you a chance before I try to force his cooperation."

At these words, Aragorn frowned.

"Don't be a child, Legolas. You know we don't want trouble. If Elrond finds the injury, he will be careful in his duties! Let him see you, I don't want to be the one that will tie you up or knock you out so we can examine you in peace!"

In a very low voice, barely audible even to the old elf, Legolas whispered, "It's not as if that's an unusual thing for me these days."

Aragorn watched Elrond in shock, worried to think that he had understood the meaning of his friend's words. The sad eyes of his father convinced him that he had, unfortunately, understood. He decided, however, to act as if he had not heard.

Legolas looked at him with narrowed eyes, making Aragorn feel uneasy as if the elf had blamed him personally for what had happened, whatever it was. Aragorn shook his head. His impression couldn't be true. Until a few hours before he hadn't even known the elf was in trouble.

Already the Prince had turned away. Aragorn could then easily tell he was angry.

"Well, go ahead since I don't seem to have any choice." Legolas said dryly, almost snarling.

Aragorn was surprised that the elf that was, usually, so discreet, so polite and forgiving could let slip a sentence sounding so viciously unkind.

If Elrond was wounded by these words he did not show it and, once again, took up the scissors.

Aragorn understood the fits and tense breathing of his friend but thought that he had better be careful to protect his father if the elf rebelled. Hidden under his youthful, fragile, looks there was one of the most agile Elven Assassins who, even weakened, would be almost fully 'operational'. Aragorn shuddered at the thought and stepped up a little closer, hoping Legolas would not feel his thoughts.

Elrond began to cut the pale green tunic. After about twenty centimetres, he put down the scissors and lifted the cloth. Aragorn clenched his fists in anger. His friend's wound was not natural. He looked to Elrond, whose gaze lingered on Legolas. Aragorn's own eyes returned to the elf who was staring at a point on the ceiling. Although wearing an expression of fury and wheezing in anger, he seemed completely cut off from what was happening in the room.

"Whoever inflicted this on you is going to pay dearly." Aragorn hissed, his jaw clenched.

"I'm not worth the trouble."

This response petrified the ranger. How could Legolas keep such a low opinion of himself? He was so proud in his memory!

Still, despite what his friend had said, Aragorn gave himself the mission of avenging all torments, physical and mental, that had been inflicted on his dearest and oldest friend.

Elrond, under the air of being absorbed with caring for his patient, had not missed a single word of dialogue that had passed between the elf and man. He himself felt quite similar things as Aragorn but he should stay objective. Although the story of the elf, told an hour earlier, was horrifying, he could not, for simple diplomatic reasons with Mirkwood, take action. But the nature of the wound proved to him that the elf, as he ha originally thought, was a victim of a kingdom, too warlike, too violent for his nature, and there was not his place.

The wound was circular, around one centimetre in diameter. A hole drilled just below the right lung of the elf. It's irregular shape suggested that it had been reopened several times. If it was just a single injury, Elrond would think the elf had been injured by an arrow during combat. But he was able to treat the physically injured, the fact that the prince had failed to notify him in his story did doubt his ability to help the elf confide in him, to trust him. And to force him to reveal what he had wanted to keep hidden may not be a good idea.

Elrond sighed. He was left to hope that the elf did not shut everyone off from himself and understand that the elves of Rivendell only wanted his security. He finished treating the wound, applied a slave and left the two friends together.

Aragorn remained a long time with Legolas. The latter remained silent. He seemed to have calmed.

Aragorn offered him food to eat, water to drink and the elf accepted. They ate together and talked a little, carefully avoiding the subject that gripped Aragorn these past few years. Two hours later, the elf was asleep. His sleep this time, however, seemed to be a real sleep. Aragorn stood a moment beside him, then left the room quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

Several days passed and slowly the elf gradually regained his strength. His discussions with Aragorn, while still sweetened with pity, became more lively and free. The elf began to rise for short walks in the company of Aragorn and Elrond in the gardens and, sometimes, the city.

Everything seemed to be going well but Aragorn suspected the elf to be keeping up a façade. It sometimes happened that Aragorn went to join him and the elf would jump at seeing him there. Never before had Aragorn had the capability to succeed in surprising Legolas. And other times, Aragorn would slyly watch his friend. An expression of sadness and tiredness would sometimes pass over his face which bristled the hairs on his neck. And when Legolas felt observed, a smile that would never reach his eyes, fixed itself on his lips and cut short any serious discussion Aragorn could have wanted to undertake.

One morning, Aragorn entered his friend's bedroom, expecting, like all previous mornings, to find him already up.

But the room was empty.

Surprised, Aragorn went to Elrond to ask if he knew where Legolas was. By the concern the Elf Lord showed, he knew not. Elrond asked some palace guards to help search the area, but an hour later there was still no trace of the Prince of Mirkwood.

…

This chapter is, like all other, dedicated to my so nice friend, Vicky ! Thank you so much to be my beta !


End file.
